ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:First Aid
Objectives Learn how to use First Aid from Nami. Summary "Hello! I want to be a nurse so bad! I always go and try to learn more. Actually, I'm really good. Do you want me to try on you??" conversation. "Thank you for giving me this chance! I will do the best I can. When I am nursing people, I never give half effort. Let me explain to you about this skill I am using, First Aid. It doesn't take any special equipment or items. Using only old cloth, leftover potions, and some other unsubstantial materials, you can perform First Aid. It is a simple skill that you can use to regain a small amount of HP. I wouldn't mind teaching you, if you want to learn this skill. It does not take much to learn. First Aid does require some small preparations. Some simple items you should have on hand are: 3 Red Herbs 3 Clovers 1 Sterilized Bandage You can find these items being carried by monsters close by or you can even buy them from a merchant. It shouldn't be too difficult to prepare these items for your First Aid skill. The only item you must take a special trip for is the bandage. On the eastern side of the second floor of the Prontera castle, you can find a nurse who will supply you with this item readily. You should see her for this item. If you go and find these items, I will be happy to teach you this skill. Well, I will be awaiting your return." Notes *The Sterilized Bandage is not an actual item, just a quest check to make sure you've talked to the correct NPC. Rewards *Acquire First Aid Progress "Hello! I want to be a nurse so bad! I always go and try to learn more. Actually, I'm really good. Do you want me to try on you??" conversation. "First Aid does require some small preparations. Some simple items you should have on hand are: 3 Red Herbs 3 Clovers 1 Sterilized Bandage You can find these items being carried by monsters close by or you can even buy them from a merchant. It shouldn't be too difficult to perpare these items for your First Aid skill. The only item you must take a special trip for is the bandage. On the eastern side of the second floor of the Prontera castle, you can find a nurse who will supply you with this item readily. You should see her for this item..." Completion "Hello! I want to be a nurse so bad! I always go and try to learn more. Actually, I'm really good. Do you want me to try on you??" conversation. "Hello, welcome back! You have done well at finding the necessary items. I know that the nurse is a little strange. I am sure it was a little perplexing... Hee hee hee... Well, let us begin our training. When using the First Aid skill, you will use about 3 SP and convert this energy into about 5 HP. This is done with your First Aid skill and supplies. You should take this and place it here... Then you can stop the bleeding... After that you should apply this... There!!! Isn't it easy?? ... Basically, you can take a little of leftover herbs and common items and combine them together and... Presto!! Yes, yes, that's right! Now that you have this skill, I hope that it helps you in the future. Thank you and have a great day!" External links *iRO Wiki Patches *Patch (2012 Mar. 28) **First Aid quest replaced with Dispensary Therapist. First Aid First Aid